


Ladies Night

by deadlypen1



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Has references to some of my other stories, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Paris (City), This is just a prologue to Widowmaker's Revenge, Vaginal Sex, background symmetra/junkrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlypen1/pseuds/deadlypen1
Summary: A group of Overwatch ladies take a girl's weekend in Paris. Hopefully to find some sexual accompaniment. During their time there, Ameile meets someone with ties to her former life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as something to get the Overwatch ladies laid and ended up as sort of a lead-in to my next long story. This takes place a few months after Overwatch: The Second Omnic Crisis ends, so Ameile Lacroix is no longer blue and part of Overwatch. Also contains references to A Six Any Day. This is also my first published attempt at writing smut, so I'm sorry if you don't find that part sexy.

The group of six Overwatch women disembarked from their morning train at the Gare de Lyon station in Paris. Lena, Ameile, Aleksandra, Mei, Satya, and Fareeha had planned this little girls getaway for a while now. After a string of successful missions of rounding up members of Talon splinter groups, they felt they needed some much earned time off. Hana didn’t come because she had already scheduled plans with Lucio involving a daylong video game stream. Angela got out of it by claiming she had too much on her plate with training new Overwatch medical recruits.

Lena and Fareeha did have a main ulterior motive for this girl’s weekend. As part of a globetrotting peacekeeping organization, they hardly had any time for the romantic encounters they wanted. So they set themselves a goal by the time their trip was done, they would get laid with one of the locals. Ameile was brought on since they figured she needed the sexual stimulation more than anyone. Satya came with as the supervision, along with her desire to go sightseeing. Aleksandra, having finally convinced Mei to date her, meant this as their first romantic getaway, even though they were among friends.

Their hotel was in the nearby Bel-Air district. The girls rented out 3 rooms. One for Ameile and Lena, one for Aleksandra and Mei, and one for Fareeha and Satya. At 6 pm, the ladies were putting on their fine dresses, ready to head out for the evening. In their room, Lena was admiring Ameile’s short black outfit. It left her shoulders exposed and went down to her knees.

“Ameile, the guys will just fall over you,” Lena said crunched up on the bed. She was wearing a springtime yellow dress with polka dots on the skirt, with the accelerator fitting over the top. 

Ameile spun around in front of the full-length mirror on one of the room’s doors, seeing how she appeared from all angles. Looking at her back, Ameile could see her new tattoo, Qui Vivra Verra, in a cursive font, along her right shoulder blade. As she told Lena before, her Widowmaker tattoos were removed, leaving behind enough room for this small phrase.

This was going to be the first time she had been out on the town with her girl friends since becoming Ameile again. She was in her mid-30’s and, technically, hadn’t been single in 10 years. She wondered if she could still get someone to fall for her.

“Lena,” Ameile said facing her. “What if no one we meet tonight finds me attractive?”

“Why would you think that? You’re such a knockout!”

“I haven’t gone out like this in a long time. Being Widowmaker didn’t leave enough time for romantic pursuits.”

“You’re selling yourself way too short. I’m pretty sure all the heads you’ll turn will prove otherwise.”

There was a knocking on their door, with Fareeha on the other side calling out to them. “Lena, Ameile, we’re all waiting.”

“Be right out in a minute,” Lena called back before turning her attention to the black-dressed woman. “Listen Ameile, if you could make Gerard fall for you on first sight, I’m sure someone else will too.”

Since Ameile officially joined Overwatch, Lena quickly became her best friend. An odd thought considering months prior, they were arch-enemies. Now Lena was a partner for field missions, consoler when she had an episode involving Widowmaker’s memories, and tonight it seemed, her wingman and confidence booster. Was there nothing the cheery Brit couldn’t do?

“Don’t keep your followers waiting, oh ever-knowing guide” Lena reminded Ameile, gathering their things before heading out into the hallway. Fareeha and Satya wore dresses with similar colors to their mission attire. Fareeha a deep blue and Satya a turquoise. Aleksandra wore a blazer with the top button of her undershirt unbuttoned. And Mei had a dress covering her shoulders with a blue, white, and green stripe design on it.

The six ladies rode the Paris metro to the place Ameile had in mind. It was near the Place de la Nation, a major roundabout with a public park in the middle. The restaurant they ended up was on the Avenue Philippe-Auguste, the bottom floor of another hotel. Even though the place was already filled with patrons, no wait was necessary for the group, because the hostess had relatives who were saved during Talon’s attack on Numbani. Lena, Ameile, Fareeha, and Satya sat in a booth while Mei and Aleksandra sat at a nearby high-rise table. After ordering a round of wine to start off with, Lena felt it was time to start the dirty talk.

“Ay Satya,” Lena called out. “Since you’re our designated ‘not-getting-laid” person, you have to tell us about your love life first.”

“Yeah, you still have a thing for Junkrat, right?” Ameile inquired further.

“Why do I have to go first?” Satya complained. “Why not you Lena, or Fareeha?”

“Because we all know you’re the only one of us that’s getting it a regular basis,” Fareeha retorted drinking her glass of wine.

“You can’t say I’m ‘getting it’ if he’s all the way back in Australia.”

“Yeah, but you were there recently to build Junkrat his real town,” Lena continued. “Didn’t he take you to other Australian cities too?”

“What? How did you know that?”

“Hana told me. Something about the ‘Grand Australian Tour.’”

“First thing, his name is Jamie. I haven’t called him Junkrat since our first mission together. And yes, he did take me places when the construction was finished. To Adelaide, Melbourne, and Sydney.”

“How was that?”

“I’ve been to Sydney before on business, but Jamie did show me some places I never knew about. My knowledge about Melbourne and Adelaide was limited, and I had the feeling Jamie’s was too. Some of the names of places he told me were clearly made up, since he tried being the knowledgeable one. I still enjoyed myself.”

“So what’s next for you two?”

“Maybe I invite him to India. He’s never been there before.”

At their high-top table, Aleksandra and Mei ordered appetizers along with drinks. Aleksandra was in the middle of telling a joke.

“So then I told my commanding officer, ‘Sauerkraut is just as good as any toupee.’”

Mei only gave a slight chuckle, not sure if the joke was funny or not.

“Get it, Mei? Because the man didn’t like cabbage and sauerkraut can have cabbage in it.”

“Oh no, I got it. It’s just, why would anyone do that?”

“It’s something Russian military likes to do. Riffing off of other countries. Does China not do that?”

“I never did any work for the Chinese military, so I wouldn’t know.”

“This wine is too sweet for me. Excuse me dorogoy (darling). I need to get something more to my liking,” Aleksandra said getting up and walking over the bar. Mei got up to check in with the rest of the girls.

“So Mei,” Fareeha inquired. “How’s it going with Aleksandra so far?”

“It’s weird. I kind of get the feeling she’s trying too hard to impress me.”

“Maybe that’s just how she does relationships.”

“Maybe, but in our other dates, she’s always tried showing off how strong she is. And lately, she’s trying these weird jokes out on me that I don’t understand. Maybe it’s a Russian thing, I’m not sure.”

“Have you two, you know, tried anything fun?”

“No, I mean, we talked about it, but that kinda scares me. You know how muscular she is. What if she tries a crazy move and something breaks?”

“You’re overthinking the whole deal,” Lena chimed in. “I’m sure Aleksandra wouldn’t try to hurt you.”

“Ya, dorogoy,” Aleksandra called out, back at the table with cocktails in her hands. “Leave the lookers to their own. I got some harder stuff for us.”

Over the course of the evening, many restaurant patrons came up to the Overwatch members asking for autographs or pictures. The memories of Talon’s defeat were evidently still fresh in the Parisian’s minds. Mostly they wanted some with Lena and Fareeha, with Ameile getting the least attention since few recognized her. At one point, two young French men sporting loose-fitting suits, comb-overs, and attempts at short beards came up to the booth.

“Excuse us ladies,” one of the men started off with. “We couldn’t help but think ‘hey, those look like Overwatch agents over there.’”

“Oh really?” Lena replied taking the lead. “What gave it away?”

“The large metal circle on your chest. And everyone else coming up to you. We just wanted to say we’re huge fans.”

“Oh you are, are you?” Lena said, making a face at Fareeha suggesting they found their squeezes for the night. “Usually we get that from little kids. It feels different coming from fully-grown man.” 

“It’s a shame there’s only two of us. If we had brought more friends, then maybe your Indian friend can have some company.”

“Oh no, Satya here is taken. You can give me a go,” Lena said, getting up and throwing her arms around the man’s neck, bringing her face closer to his before asking, “What’s your name, love?” 

“Jacques, I’m Jacques,” Jacques nervously replied, caught off-guard with how forward Lena was. 

“And what is your name?” Fareeha asked the other French man, making her way next to him.

“Georges,” Georges told her, more comfortable in his situation.

“You may know me as Pharah, but call me Fareeha. We may go out protecting the world, but we’re still human. Are you and Jacques okay with spending some time with us?”

Georges looked over to his compatriot, having fallen victim to Lena’s advances. “Madame, we have no objections.”

“Good. I’m not as forward as Lena here, but I’m no less demanding,” Fareeha said before starting kissing him like Lena was.

Satya had mentally prepared herself for the awkwardness of being next to people making out. After spending so much time with Jamie, she felt she could handle anything. But Ameile was having a harder time in that same space. Lena and Fareeha were engaged in very active mouth-to-mouth activity with these French strangers. Personally, she felt grossed out by the public display of affection. Lena’s tongue was going outside the bounds of Jacques’ lips, slathering on the pink-skin. Clearly she had little experience French-kissing. Deep down, Ameile felt jealous. She wanted someone to make out with in public and have other people judge her for it. But given her emotional baggage with Gerard, she worried if she could ever connect with anyone like that again.

One of the waitresses serving drinks walked over to Ameile and handed her a glass of Bordeaux wine. “Excuse me miss,” the waitresses told her. “This is from the blond-haired man sitting at the bar.”

Ameile looked over in that direction, and sure enough, a man with blond hair wearing a short khaki trenchcoat was sitting there, looking at her direction nodding his head up and down to emphasize his grin and chin.

“Looks like Ameile finally has a gentleman caller,” Satya remarked. 

“I, I don’t know,” Ameile said unsure of what to do.

“Go on, talk to him,” Lena said managing to break away from her kissing. “You need some action more than anyone here.”

If everyone else came here to do sexual activities, why should she be deprived? It would certainly get her away from being a third wheel.

“Okay, I’ll do it. Wish me luck,” Ameile said as she got up with her glass of wine, walking over to the bar.

“Go give it to him! Take him to pleasuretown!” Lena shouted before returning to her session with Jacques.

Upon reaching the bar, Ameile sat in the chair next to the man, and they immediately exchanged smiles with one another.

“I take it you’re the one who offered me this wine?” Ameile asked the man.

“Yes I did,” the man replied in a heavy, smooth German accent. “I figured you needed an excuse to get away. Couldn’t help but overhear you ladies saying you’re part of Overwatch?”

“Yes that’s true. It’s a relief to finally say that in public.”

“Even if you didn’t, I’d think that one woman with the blue light thing on her chest would be a giveaway,” he said looking at Lena, still making out with her impromptu boyfriend. “Are you all on vacation?”

“Yes, for some much deserved time off. I mean I’m sure you know all about that and what we did to save the world.”

“Of course I know. Though I don’t imagine it’s a vacation for you. Do I detect a bit of French in your voice?”

“I am French, but not from Paris. Moreso near the French-Swiss border.”

“Well I come from Nuremburg. The often-forgotten brother of Munich. And I’m here on, . . oh how stupid of me, I haven’t introduced myself. My name is Siegfried Paulis.” 

Siegfried. The name stuck out in Ameile’s mind like blood on the wall. Siegfried was the name of the prince from Swan Lake, who Gerard dressed up as with Ameile as Odette at one of Overwatch’s old parties. It was also the hero of Wagner’s Ring operas, whom Gerard admired as well. Finding a man with such a distinctive name to her threw Ameile off-guard.

“Um, well Siegfried,” Ameile continued on nervously. “My name is Ameile. Ameile Lacroix.”

“Mmmm, Ameile Lacroix. What a lovely name for a lovely woman. Tell me, where in Overwatch do you fit in?”

In the time since she joined Overwatch, Ameile would skirt around the Widowmaker aspects of her past whenever in conversations like this. She didn’t lie, but wouldn’t tell the whole truth either. 

“I’m a sniper. I only got involed with Overwatch because my husband, well ex-husband, was an Overwatch agent. I was away for a while, obviously because of the whole Petreas act deal, and I came back when they needed help.”

“You said ‘ex-husband?’”

“Sadly yes. He died in the line of duty.”

“Ah what a shame. How does Overwatch feel about having the murderer of one of their agents in the fold?”

Ameile stopped herself before she could say any more to Siegfried. He knows about me? About Gerard? 

“Ameile, don’t worry about getting hurt. I’m ex-Talon. Same as you. I wasn’t sure it was you at first since your arm tattoo is gone.”

Ameile had the right mind to slam this guy’s head into the wood of the bar until his brain would be exposed. Despite a lingering nervousness about killing, she did take some joy in killing suspected former Talon agents when her missions demanded it.

“How are you no longer blue? I wouldn’t think reversing that was possible.”

”What do you mean ‘ex-Talon’?” Ameile demanded. “How do I know you’re not in one of the splinter groups?”

“Look at me,” Siegfried said as he opened up his coat, clearly showing nothing else inside other than the black button-up shirt he was wearing. He also turned his jacket and pants pockets inside out to further prove his point. “I’m not armed in any way. Nor is anyone tracking me.”

Convinced, Ameile started to talk. “Overwatch captured me during the attacks in Numbani and they rehabilitated me back to normal. It did take some getting used to, but I would always prefer how I am now over that heartless monster. Now it’s my turn to ask you. What do you know about me? Keep in mind, I’m here with backup.”

Siegfried went on with his story, more impressed with Aemile’s new feistiness. “I was a background observer to the tortures Talon put you through. The mind games, the physical abuse, the training. It wasn’t like anything I’d ever seen Talon attempt before. And it just broke me seeing an innocent bystander treated this way. By the time I heard that you actually killed Gerard, my mind just, well, snapped, and I decided to run away. I’m sure you know, trying to escape from Talon is no laughing matter.”

“Run away? I find that unlikely.”

“By God, I managed to do it, hiding out city to city, waiting for my time to strike back at them. With Overwatch coming back and toppling Talon, it’s time some justice came to those who fell through the cracks.”

Fell though the cracks? That was Overwatch’s job, rounding up the remaining sects of Talon and making sure they got proper justice. Ameile’s gut feeling that what this man was up to was wrong, but she needed to know.

“If you’re from Nuremburg, Siegfried, why are you in Paris?” 

“I plan on visiting an old Talon colleague to kill him. If you want, you can up to my room and we can discuss this further. It’s in the hotel of this building.”

“How do I know you you’re not lying? Or won’t try something else on me?”

“There’s only one way for you to find out. Use that soldier mind of yours. And like you said, you have backup.”

Ameile did think about what Siegfried said. Why would he bother revealing his intentions to her? Knowing she was an Overwatch agent, he certainly risked arrest for premeditated murder. Along with whatever else he may have committed as part of Talon. What would he have to gain out of this? And why did she not feel the need to tell him how his intentions were wrong? There was much more she needed to know. So Ameile just nodded her head in agreement. Siegfried grabbed her hand and started leading her away.

The two walked by the tables with the rest of the Overwatch ladies. Fareeha and Georges were simply talking to each other as Lena was still making out with Jacques, but she, along with Satya and Fareeha, gave Ameile a thumbs up as they went towards the elevators.

Siegfried’s room was on the fourth floor, a fading yellow colored place with a view of the street below. It looks too big for one person to occupy on their own, Ameile thought. Maybe he knew he’d bring someone up here. In the meantime, Siegfried took off his coat and opened up a briefcase, taking a photograph out of it.

“This is the man I’m going to kill,” Siegfried explained, handing Ameile the photo. It was a close-up shot, possibly from a street camera, of a man with matted black hair crossing a street. “Lazare Cavey. He dealt mainly with stirring up ethnic tensions in Western and Central Asia. Something Talon hoped to take advantage of in expanding their influence in that part of the world.”

“How are you going to kill him?”

“A bullet to the head seems simple enough. But then there will be blood everywhere and a body to dispose of. I just need to find the right spot to do it.”

“If I was still Widowmaker,” Ameile blurted out, “I would have it done someplace that wouldn’t attract too much attention. And the body would need to go in the Seine. Obviously not in the city center, but somewhere outside. Somewhere like Evry or Limours.” Did she really say that? Helping someone she hardly know plan a murder?

“That’s well planned, for quick thinking,” Siegfried remarked. “You know Ameile, this is something which could be in Overwatch’s interests. Didn’t you used to have a division for similar matters?”

“Blackwatch. But believe me, no one wants that to return.”

“I don’t blame them, but since Overwatch is flushing the last Talon agents out left and right, this could be a worthwhile project. I have plenty of more names, and I don’t know how long I can do this before some authorities get suspicious.”

“If I didn’t have any sympathy for you right now, I would have you arrested for premeditated murder.”

“But you do. And that tells me you would have no problem doing the same thing.”

“Oh I couldn’t. When I go on missions, I have to take medication so I done have any stressful episodes.”

“Oh sorry me then. It would be lovely having a partner as talented as the former Widowmaker. Considering some of the names I have are the remaining persons who turned you into that thing.”

Sometime ticked in Ameile’s head. It told her this man was no threat to her. And that last tidbit, about those who did turn her into Widowmaker, was too tempting to ignore. And what was that part he said before, about feeling sorry for her during the tortures? Was it just that, or did he find her attractive back then? 

Her mind also said since they were alone in his bedroom, he was as good a man as any she would’ve met tonight. With that thought gone off, Ameile grabbed Siegfried’s head, moved towards her, and gave him a full kiss on the lips. She held it for what must have felt like 10 seconds.

“Oh I’m sorry,” Ameile said feeling embarrassed. She moved her face away. “Was that too much?”

“No, not at all,” Siegfried responded, returning the favor. The moment his lips touched hers, Ameile felt Siegfried’s tongue enter her mouth, in search for her tongue. Ameile didn’t mind one bit. She just closed her eyes and ran her hands along Siegfried’s face stubble, liking the rough touch.

Siegfried wrapped his arms around Ameile’s back, laying her down on the bed. She draped her legs along Siegfried’s back, his groin starting to become flush with hers. Siegfried paused from kissing to unbutton his shirt, with Ameile reaching to unfasten his belt and unbutton his slacks, throwing them down once she was complete. With the boxer’s exposed, Ameile could see Siegfried’s erection forming underneath the undergarment’s flaps. She rose to meet his face again, grabbing his shaft as they made out some more, and sticking a finger into the boxer’s flaps to stroke the skin. 

“Why should I have all the fun?” Siegfried remarked, grabbing the end of Ameile’s dress and pulling it up to expose her underwear, a similar shade of black the dress was. Siegfried rubbed his hands around the cheek, trying to feel underneath what the lace fabric was holding. He peckered kisses down Ameile’s neck and upper chest as she started to moan slowly. 

Ameile took Siegfried’s hands off her buttocks, urging him to wait a little. She laid flat on the bed, taking her panties off with her legs up in the air. Siegfried stopped for a moment, admiring the folds and pubic hair between her legs. Taking too long apparently since Ameile grabbed his head and shoved it down to her crotch.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Siegfried said, kissing her thighs.

“I haven’t been with a man like this of my own will in a long time. You bet I’m ea-uah,” Ameile was interrupted by Siegfried’s first nibble at her clit.

“I find that hard to believe,” Siegfried told her, running his tongue along her folds. He reached a hand to grasp at a breast. Ameile pulled down the top of her dress to accommodate, with finger immediately playing with her left nipple.

“There were missions I, I, I had to seduuuuuce some high, I, I profile targetssssss before ore oh ohhhh ohhhhh,” Ameile tried to talk, but the orgasm was building inside of her. After a few minutes at the mercy of Siegfried’s tongue, letting out some “Oui’s” and “Encores,” with more bubbling continuing to form inside, Ameile wanted something else to release her. ‘This won’t do.”

“What was that?” Siegfried said making eye contact with her, continuing to eat at her folds.

“I want you inside me.”

“Your wish is my command,” Siegfried replied standing back up. He pulled his boxers down as Ameile pulled the bunched dress over her head and tossed it aside. Crawling on the bed over her body, Siegfried dotted kisses along Ameile’s abdomen, breasts, neck, and reaching her mouth as he placed his erection inside her vagina. He tried going at a moderate speed, but Ameile urged him to slow down.

“I want to enjoy this,” Ameile said burying her head into Siegfried’s shoulder, taking the occasional bite out of it. Siegfried has established a steady rhythm of thrusting, making Ameile moan, letting out more “Oui’s” and “Encores” at varying volumes. The tension built up more and more inside Ameile, as waves of pleasure she hadn’t known since Gerard swept across her body. Siegfried lifted Ameile up, still maintaining his place inside her, and had her settled on his lap. Ameile was now controlling the rhythm, going faster now, and wanting Siegfried to pant the same way she was.

“Oh, oh Ameile, I’m getting close,” Siegfried said clenching her buttocks.

“Good, because I’m nearly there,” Ameile responded going faster and faster, the tension inside her about to burst. She let out a moan, a few loud “encores,” then a long “oooohhhh ooooww aaaaahh” as she bent backwards, felt herself give way and warmness in her crotch. Siegfried’s strength was drained as he collapsed down by the bed’s pillows, dragging Ameile down with him, the two laughing in the process.

“Was that good for you?” Siegfried asked, running his hand along the woman’s side.

“Mmmm, that was amazing,” Ameile said recovering. “I haven’t felt like that in a long time.”

“Well give me a few minutes and I can bring you there again,” Siegfried slyly said as he reached in for more kisses.

 

Ameile woke up in the morning with the sun blazing through the uncovered windows. She lay naked seeing Siegfried to her right, naked as well, turned so his back was facing her. She thought about the times Siegfried made her orgasm and the pleasure. For the first time since Gerard, having sex made her feel happy. 

Ameile also remembered she basically abandoned everyone else. She reached into her purse for her phone saw she got messages and missed calls from Lena, Fareeha, and Satya. Since Satya was supposed to make sure no one got in too much trouble, her messages were the most urgent.

Satya: Ameile, please call or message. Soon! Today at least!

Lena: Not to bother your shagging, but Satya is worried sick. Call her, but tell me all about it ;)

Fareeha: Could you let Satya know you’re alright? She’s not getting any sleep.

Ameile brought up Satya’s number on her phone and gave it a call. After a few rings, the voice on the other side responded.

“Hello, Ameile?”

“Yes Satya. Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

“I’m sure you are, but you still have me worried. We’re all waiting for our city guide to come back.”

“Relax, I’m getting up now and on my way.”

“At this rate, the line for the Louvre will be an hour long, the top of the Eiffel Tower will be packed, and we’ll miss our show at the Moulin Rouge!”

“I’ll be back the hotel in half an hour. I’ll get changed then lead you on your sightseeing,” Ameile said hanging up. She nudged Siegfried, trying to get him to wake up.

“Siegfried,” Ameile nudging the sleeping man, as he moaned awake. “I’m sorry to cut this short, but I need to go.”

“Go? Where?” Siegfried groaned.

Ameile climbed out of the bed to the pile of her tossed clothes. She slid her panties on and put her dress on over her head. “My girl friends want a tour of Paris and, of course, I have to be their guide. I had a wonderful time last night.”

“Will I see you again?”

“I’d love to. But you know, with missions and all, I don’t know when we’d find the time.” Ameile said now fully dressed. She took a pen on the nightstand and wrote something down on the notepad beside it, handing it to Siegfried when finished. “Here’s my phone number.” 

Siegfried’s face scrunched up looking at the note. “Why are there so many numbers?”

“It’s Overwatch issue, so you can call or message from anywhere in the world. Have fun with your rampage.”

“Ameile, the offer is still on the table. You helping me take out these monsters. I’m sure Overwatch won’t have a problem.”

“I’ll think about it, and give you an answer once I’ve made up my mind,” Ameile responded, reaching in for one last kiss on Siegfried’s lips. “Adieu,” was the last thing she said before making her way to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued . . . . . . in Widowmaker's Revenge.


End file.
